


[podfic] For you to notice me. by hyemiyah

by theblueintheday (bluedreaming)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/theblueintheday
Summary: Jongin doesn't figure it out until he sees Zitao playing with Monggu, and realises he's in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyemiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For you to notice me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452275) by [hyemiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/hyemiyah). 



> I remember reading this story during soulmates week, and finding it adorable. I was glad to be able to podfic it!

 

 

You can listen to the podfic [here on vocaroo](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0v4qiMQpzcq)  
duration: 6:50 min

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind the sound of ringing; I had a small miniature schnauzer visitor who wanted to hear the story too. He's so small he wears a cat collar, so the bell rings when he trots around the house.


End file.
